Faye Whitman
Personality She's really quiet, and a little secretive to, but she does enjoy the company of her friends. Although Faye's a bookworm and is an expert in throwing knives. Also Faye's timid and cautious of what she does, she thinks rationally before putting her mind into any sort of idea. Faye also enjoys dancing especially ballet. Although she can be a b*tch when she's mad. History Fern Whitman was a famous singer and dancer who performed all around the world, from France to Italy to America. Fern was a kind and loving girl who grew up dancing since she was little, her father was a famous business man and her mother a magazine editor. As she grew older she became famous for dancing and soon singing, when she hit twenty-seven she met Set/Osiris/Babi in a cafe after she finished a recording. The two chatted for awhile and became good friends, a few weeks later the two started dating and soon Fern was pregnant. Set/Osiris/Babi soon started explaining that he couldn't see her when Faye was born, Fern didn't believe him for a few moments and soon nodded and smiled sadly. A few months later Faye was born and Set/Osiris/Babi left, a few years passed and Faye didn't speak much to other people. She was just your average girl that no one understood, she was always the one who sat in the back reading a book waiting for the end of the day so she could go home. When she turned fifteen a monster appeared in front of her when she was going to school, Faye ignored it until it started chasing her. She kept running until she bashed into Dawn Costello who was nearby, Dawn killed the monster. Dawn tried to explain to Faye about camp and everything. At first Faye didn't believe anything until Dawn showed her powers to her, she soon brought Faye to camp and was soon claimed by Set/Osiris/Babi. Powers Offensive 1) Children of Osiris have the ability to resurrect a single undead corpse/mummy which will fight, mindlessly, along side them until it is broken down or dismissed. 2) Children of Osiris have the ability to create a massive wall of plants, roughly two to three times the size of the user, as a shield, although will instantly begin to die away following its creation. Defensive 1) Children of Osiris have the ability to create a large field of briers which hurts anyone who attempt to cross it and slows movement; they die away after a short time. 2) Children of Osiris can bend shadows around them, concealing them for a short time. Passive 1) Children of Osiris have the innate ability to vanquish the undead with a single attack. 2) Children of Osiris can communicate with the dead, and can talk plants to life, either making them grow more quickly or bringing them back from a recent death. 3)Children of Osiris can sense when a mortal or half-blood that they know has died through a "pins and needles feeling" in their fingertips Supplementary 1) Children of Osiris have a heightened control over the undead and can usurp dominance from others who control the undead. 2) Children of Osiris are able to have physical contact with ghosts, as in being able to touch them and feeling them as if they where alive. 3) Children of Osiris have the ability to create ropes of vines which can be used for a multitude of purposes. 4) Children of Osiris can create plants from nothing, but they only last for a short time, and the larger the plant the more it drains on the user. Lt and Counselor only 1) It is rare that the Children of Osiris have the ability to summon a large group of undead corpses, about ten, which can then be controlled by the mind of their summoner; the longer they are summoned, the more the summoner is drained. Trait 1) Children of Osiris can make good Gardner 2)Children of Osiris radiate death. Relationships Category:Children of Osiris Category:Female Category:Demigod Category:Brown Hair